DeidaraxSakura: Shower Fun
by Akari-chann-Uchiha
Summary: Just Deidara and Sakura having sex in the shower. Lemon inside


**A/N - This is a one-shot, which means this will not be an ongoing story. Again, this is a lemon, DeiSaku, so if you don't want to read that, then you should go now.**

* * *

Sakura's cheeks were painted red as Deidara removed her clothes from her thin yet toned body, much to his amusement. He smirked at her as he turned the water on and picked her up and placed her under the warm water. He quickly shed his own clothes and stepped into the warm shower with her mere seconds later.

His smirk stayed plastered to his face as he took in her back facing him. He walked forward towards her and the warm spray of water and rested his chin on her shoulder as his hands rested on her hips pulling her back against his chest

"Sakura, yeah." He murmured softly as he trailed butterfly kisses from her shoulder to her neck before sucking on her neck.

Water dripped from her hair onto the side of his face as he trailed his lips up her neck.

"Mmm Dei." Sakura moaned as Deidara sucked a sweet spot on her pale neck while his hand mouths suckled and nibbled at her hips.

Sakura shivered lightly as Deidara's fingers lightly grazed her up and down her sides before he slowly slid his hands down to her thighs to give them a good squeeze before turning her around so she was facing him. With her still flushed cheeks, she wrapped her arms around her chest tightly. He smiled gently at her with love in his eyes, making her stomach flutter.

"Don't cover yourself cherry blossom, un."

Sakura blushed deeper but she didn't want to disappoint him so she dropped her arms to the side to let her bare chest be exposed to him. Before Sakura could say a word or get self-conscious again, he crashed his lips onto hers. After pulling back he scanned Sakura's naked body up and down which of course, made her blush even more.

He trailed his finger lightly on her right breast, which was just the right size it was not too big and not too small, to her pink nipple and started to rub it softly with his single finger. Sakura bit her lip as she held back a moan. She whimpered as he continued to tease her and whimpered some more when he started to tweak her nipple that was getting hard with his index finger and thumb. She could feel her lower area becoming quickly aroused.

She gasped softly as she felt his hot breath against her hard nipple as he was teasing her to the max. He continued to exhale some hot breath against her hard nipples just to make her go insane and it was working perfectly as she started to pant heavily. He smirked at Sakura's panting before his hands made their way down to her thighs, picking her up and forcing her to wrap her arms and legs around him so she didn't fall.

He pushed her against the wall of the shower and she hissed at the cool tile against her skin, in comparison to the warm water and the warmth radiating off of her lover. Deidara pushed her legs apart widely to expose her wet warm womanhood.

He took a glimpse of her soaking woman hood and slightly teased her by rubbing a thumb over her clitoris and she gasped sharply. "De-Dei...please!"

Deidara shook his head in amusement and kneeled down to her womanhood while holding her legs apart firmly. She was breathing heavily with her eyes shut and quite tense of what's coming next.

She gasped sharply as she arched her back, "Dei!"

He ran his tongue along her slit, swirling it around her clit a few times before plunging his tongue deep inside her womanhood as deep as he could. She panted as sweat was now starting to form on her body with her eyes closed and her panting getting hitcher with her climax coming. Then she came with a scream of ecstasy as she exploded in his mouth. Afterwards, Sakura was panting heavily as she felt like she was going to pass out at any minute now while Deidara was resting his forehead on her stomach while panting softly.

Sakura flung her arms around his neck as he stood up and she crashed her lips against his into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her while sitting down on the bathtub floor, pulling her along so she was sitting on his lap. He shifted his position to make himself more comfortable so he was crossing his legs while she was sitting on his lap still.

Sakura's hand dropped from his neck towards his hard manhood with pre-cum already coming out from the crown. He groaned at her soft hand slowly jerking him off. Deidara grabbed her hand and put it back on his neck before grabbing her waist and lifting her slightly to bring her down roughly on his manhood. She jerked away from their kiss to moan as she felt him filling her up entirely. He gave her a moment to adjust before he started to guide her up and down on his member while holding her waist.

"Damn Sakura. You feel so damn nice." Deidara groaned as he buried his face in the nook of her neck as she pressed her face against the top of his head. She could already feel her second climax coming. Deidara moved his hands from her waist to her ass and suddenly pushed her down on the floor. She yelped in surprise before moaning as he nibbled on her nipples again. She closed her eyes to keep the water out of them as he continued to slowly thrust into her.

Sakura quickly gasped and moaned when he started to thrust inside of her fast, hard and sharp. With each second passing, he thrust faster and harder. Sakura leaned forward and connected their lips in a bruising kiss. It was quite hard to concentrate while he was making love to her. She kept gasping and moaning against his lips as he was doing the same thing but neither of them pulled away from the touching of their lips.

"I love you." Deidara mumbled against her lips.

She exhaled breathily at his statement, parting her lips enough that Deidara pushed his tongue in her mouth and swirled it around before pulling away from her mouth altogether with the slightest frown. He rested his forehead on hers and softly traced her jawline, "Sakura breathe, yeah."

After she had taken a few breaths he pressed his lips against hers again. He poked his tongue against her slightly parted lips and she further parted them, letting him enter. He slid his silky tongue around in her mouth after battling with her tongue, to which she allowed him to win. He pulled his tongue back after some time and started kissing her harder.

"Dei-Dei...! I-I can't ho-hold it anymore! I-I'm cu-cumming!" she moaned through gasping.

Deidara shut his eyes tightly as he panted heavily while hissing through his teeth "D-damn, me too!"

"Dei!"

"Sakura!"

He slammed into her deeply as he released his hot cum inside her womb as she reached her climax as well. As white exploded in front of their eyes, they both fought for breath while the pleasure coursed through them. His thrusts gradually slowed as their orgasms were replaced by a peaceful feeling, and tiredness.

She let out a small laugh and rested her head on his wet chest. She traced his define muscles with her fingers as Deidara cleaned them up. Soon enough he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her, drying her off before doing the same to himself. She felt herself being brought closer to Deidara by strong arms and some movements on the bed he had carried her to. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet Dreams my cherry blossom." Deidara whispered, running his fingers lightly through her bubblegum hair.


End file.
